1158
}} Events * Morito and his followers become the Ox Clan. * The Morito family is founded. * Moshi Kakau meets with Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, but "Gusai" is assassinated. * Matsu Domotai is kidnapped during a Tsuno attack on the Kitsu Tombs. * Lady Doji appears to Doji Yasuyo in a dream, setting her on a path to ending the curse of Chukandomo. * Doji Yasuyo meets the mujina Fuhao, who leads her to the kenku Kozue. Kozue takes Yasuyo to Chikushudo, where they begin her training. * Kyuden Tonbo is destroyed by the Lion Clan see "The Death of Kyuden Tonbo" for more information. * Kaelung kills three Emerald Magistrates on the Dragon Heart Plain. * The Stained Paw Tribe joins the Tsuno. * Ashio is plagued with a peasant revolt after a newly-discovered jade mine poisoned the paddy fields. * Yogo Tjeki returns the lost half of the Tao to the Brotherhood of Shinsei. Month of the Boar * Toturi I is killed by the Onisu Fushin on his way to Ryoko Owari. * Seven days before Toturi's funeral, Kakita Marui and Doji Eloka unsuccessfully attempt to murder Kaneka. * Empress Toturi Kaede disappears shortly after Toturi's funeral. * Jade Champion Kuni Utagu is murdered; the murder is later revealed to have been committed by Asako Ryoma. * The Second Yasuki War begins. * The Dragon-Phoenix War begins. * Naka Tokei returns from his travels across the Spirit Realms. * Yasuki Hachi becomes Emerald Champion, although many suspect Hantei Naseru's manipulations to be behind Hachi's ascension to the position. Month of the Rat * Shahai becomes the Dark Daughter of Fu Leng and joins Daigotsu's side at the City of the Lost. * Toturi Sezaru meets with the Oracle of Air at Sunset Tower. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Mirumoto Junnosuke and the Dragon armies are victorious at the Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine. * Dragon-Phoenix War: Akodo Ijiasu and the armies of the Lion Clan attack the Dragonfly Clan, destroying Kyuden Tonbo and all but eradicates the Dragonfly. Month of the Ox * Yasuki Nokatsu becomes the Dark Oracle of Earth after twenty years of torture and is given Yakamo's Claw by Daigotsu. * The Armor of the Shadow Warrior is discovered and eventually ends up with Yoritomo Aramasu. * Kyoso no Oni is temporarily banished to Jigoku by Daigotsu. * Togashi Mitsu reappears after a long disappearance. * Shiba Tsukune becomes the Fortune of Rebirth. * Ikoma Otemi and Matsu Kenji discover the legendary Island in the Mist. Month of the Tiger * Usagi Fuyuko is revealed to be a Pekkle no Oni and is killed at the Winter Court in Kyuden Miya. * Shiba Tsubeko creates the Celestial Jitte. * Asahina Sekawa becomes the Jade Champion. * Kyuden Nio is destroyed in a battle between Hakai and Naka Tokei. * The Tsuno begin to attack the Lion Clan. Toturi Tsudao musters the Imperial Legions and marches to assist the Lion. Battles * Battle of Honored Treaty Plains * Death of Kyuden Tonbo * Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine * Battle of Wind Gorge Deaths * Asahina Kimita in the Month of the Tiger * Asahina Tamako in the Month of the Tiger * The Dark Daughter of Fu Leng in the Month of the Rat * Doji Eloka in the Month of the Boar * Hiruma Hoshiro * Isawa Ijime * Kakita Marui in the Month of the Boar * Kuni Utagu in the Month of the Boar * Kyoke in the Month of the Boar * Matsu Shamate * Mirumoto Masazumi * Mirumoto Teika * Mirumoto Tesai * Shiba Katsuda * Shiba Tsubeko in the Month of the Tiger * Shiba Tsukune in the Month of the Ox (ascension) * Tamori Masune * Tamori Tsukanoro * Tonbo Manaka * Toturi I in the Month of the Boar * Usagi Fuyuko in the Month of the Tiger * Yasuki Kamoru * Yogo Itoju in the Month of the Ox Category:Timelines